Benutzer:Tommy-76
thumb|Das soll ich sein?! über / about / sur mich / myself / moi :Tja, was soll ist groß erzählen? Ich bin Tommy, Initiator und (gegenwärtig) einziger Autor bzw. Editor dieses wiki. Wie ich auf die Idee dieses wiki kam? Gute Frage! Hier der Versuch einer Antwort: dieses wiki / this wiki / ce wiki :Ich war einer derer, welche sich auf der Suche nach Infos zu bestimmten Filmen im Netz fast verloren haben. Okay, es gibt (viele) Seiten, welche sich der Thematik angenommen haben, aber es sind auch solche, auf denen man_n nicht alle Filme auf einmal findet - das soll sich nun ändern. Auch ist die Mitarbeit bei solchen Seiten (wenn man mal von wikipedia absieht) nicht immer einfach und wenn der Seitenbetreiber im Urlaub ist, geht erst mal gar nichts. Hier ist das anders: jede_r, die/der will, kann sich hier austoben (wobei ich hoffe, dass sich hier nicht Vandalen breit machen, wie ich es schon von anderen wikis gehört habe). Also: hilf mit! Hilf all denen, die nicht immer auf diversen Seiten Infos zu schwulen Filmen suchen wollen. Hilf mit, ein wiki aufzubauen, das es mit dem "großen" aufnehmen kann (ziemlich hoch gestecktes Ziel, zugegeben, aber man muss sich ja solche suchen, oder!?). :Ein weiterer Punkt dieses wiki sollen die Bewertungen der Mitarbeitenden sein. Zur Zeit wird auf der jeweiligen Filmseite eine Bewertungsgrafik und ein Link auf das Benutzerprofil angezeigt - das kann man aber ändern (ich bin für Vorschläge immer offen). Und auf der Benutzer-Seite stehen dann in alphabetischer Reihenfolge die ausformulierten Bewertungen. Wie du siehst: hier ist noch einiges zu tun. Bewertungen / Ratings / Opinions Adam & Steve :Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick unverständlich anmutet, dass sich die beiden nicht wiedererkennen, kann ich es doch nachvollziehen: 15 Jahre, Drogen, Schminke (Film). Ansonsten ist der Film sehr witzig, mit guten Nebendarsteller_inne_n und einer angenehm leichten Handlung. Ein Film für einen lauen Sommerabend. :Bild:009.jpg Almost Normal :Bild:008.jpg All Over The Guy :Meiner Meinung nach ein sehr gelungener Film, der die Probleme der zwei Hauptfiguren realistisch darstellt und auch Lösungswege aufzeigt, die nicht einfach sind - man muss für die Liebe manchmal (gegen sich selbst) kämpfen. :Bild:008.jpg Auch Männer mögen's heiß :Alles in Allem ein ganz netter Film, welcher aber (zu) sehr mit den Klischees spielt. Wenn man das mal außer Acht lässt, ist der Film gar nicht schlecht, wenn auch die Synchronisation nicht zu den besten zählt, die ich kenne. Die Schauspieler sind hingegen allesamt akzeptabel, die große Fanny Ardant herrlich. :Altogether a nice movie, but showing (too) much clichés. If you don't mention that, the film isn't bad (for the german version: the translation could be better). The actors are all acceptable, the great Fanny Ardant is exquisite. :Bild:006.jpg Beefcake :Okay, das ist kein Film für jedermanN. Auch für mich ist es nicht nachvollziehbar, was damals abgegangen ist (bin nicht alt genug und auch nicht in den USA aufgewachsen). Dass die Amis nicht besonders gut mit Schwulen zurecht kommen, ist aber nichts Neues - leider. Wenn manN sich etwas für (schwule) Geschichte interessiert, dann ist der Film durchaus interessant. :Bild:003.jpg Boys Life 3 :Die Filme reichen von gut, gelungen, geht so, super bis gut. :Bild:007.jpg » Bild:006.jpg Bild:008.jpg Bild:005.jpg Bild:010.jpg Bild:006.jpg Boys Life 5 :Die Filme reichen von suspekt, mittelmäßig, schlecht bis gut. :Bild:004.jpg » Bild:002.jpg Bild:006.jpg Bild:001.jpg Bild:007.jpg Boys To Men :Die Filme reichen von "Was zur Hölle...?" bis gut. :Bild:005.jpg » Bild:008.jpg Bild:004.jpg Bild:000.jpg Bild:006.jpg Brokeback Mountain :Ein sehr schöner Film mit herrlichen Landschaften. Die Geschichte der beiden Cowboys ist eine der bewegendsten, die ich in letzter Zeit gesehen habe. Ang Lee (Regie) erzählt die Geschichte zweier Männer, welche sich zu einander hingezogen fühlen, sich sogar lieben, auf eine Art und Weise, wie man sie bisher nicht kannte. :Ein Film, den manN gesehen haben sollte/muss! :Bild:010.jpg C.R.A.Z.Y. :Toller und charmanter Film. :Bild:010.jpg Das Hochzeitsbankett :Netter Film mit charmanten Darstellern und einigen herrlichen Momenten. :Bild:008.jpg Denied :Bild:003.jpg Der bewegte Mann :Sicher nicht der beste Film über Schwule überhaupt, aber einer der besten deutschen. Til Schweiger spielt den Hetero musterbuchmäßig. Joachim Król spielt (wie eigentlich immer) spitze und ist der beste Grund, sich diesen Film anzusehen. :Bild:008.jpg Die Summe der Gefühle :Russell Crowe als Schwuler! Und doch ist der Film ganz gut. :Bild:007.jpg East Palace, West Palace :Ein Film, der Sitzfleisch erfordert: er ist alles andere als kurzweilig, doch die Geschichte ist gut (und auch interessant). :Bild:007.jpg Eating Out :Wunderbar witziger und charmanter Film mit netten Darstellern. :Bild:008.jpg Echte Kerle :Ein guter Film aus Deutschland. Auch wenn kein Schauspieler schwul ist, kann man ihnen die Rollen doch abkaufen. Alles in Allem ein gelungener Film. :Bild:007.jpg Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt :Ein Film, der mir zu Herzen ging. Die darstellerischen Leistungen sind okay, die Handlung auch. Collin Farrell nehme ich den Schwulen/Bisexuellen - hauptsächlich aber den Hetero - ab. :Bild:009.jpg Einsam, zweisam, dreisam :Ganz netter Film, der beinahe ohne Klischees auskommt. :Bild:006.jpg Erste Liebe - Beautiful Thing :Ein sehr schöner, teilweise auch tragischer Film, welcher sich zu sehen lohnt! Auch die "Kulisse" etwas trist ist, schmälert das doch in keinster Weise den Genuss (ich würde sogar sagen: ganz im Gegenteil). Die beiden Hauptdarsteller sind sympathisch und die Geschichte nicht an den Haaren herbei gezogen. :A nice, partially tragic movie but worth to watch. Even though the scenery is dull, the movie didn't lose it's enjoyment, in fact, i think this even enhances it. :Bild:008.jpg Gefangen :Okay, das ist kein Film für jedermanN. Mir hat er nicht besonders gefallen, da mir die schauspielerischen Leistungen bei Weitem nicht als ausreichend erscheinen. Zugegeben: es sind Pornodarsteller (den Film gibt es auch als Hardcore-Fassung unter dem Titel "Eingelocht"), aber selbst für diese "Schauspieler" sind die Leistungen miserabel. Der einzige "Lichtblick" des Films ist Marcel Schlutt, der die beste Figur macht. :Bild:001.jpg Get Real - Von Mann zu Mann :Sehr schöner Film über einen Jungen, der zu seinen Gefühlen steht und dadurch so manch schwere Stunde erlebt. :Bild:008.jpg Gone%2C But Not Forgotten :Toll gespielter Film mit netten (unbekannten) Schauspielern und guter Handlung. :Bild:008.jpg Happy Together :Bild:005.jpg Harry %26 Max :Netter Film mit guten Schauspielern, ungewöhnlichem Handlungsverlauf und einem Tabuthema als Aufhänger. :Bild:006.jpg Head On :Bild:006.jpg In & Out :Der Film ist nett anzusehen, auch wenn mich die Grundhandlung nicht wirklich überzeugt. Was ist von einem Mann zu halten, der über Jahre mit einer Frau zusammen ist, mit ihr nichts anfängt und scheinbar erst kurz vor der Hochzeit merkt, dass er homosexuell ist? Klingt für mich nicht ganz so realistisch. Und dann bringt der Film auch noch fast jedes Klischee, dass Hollywood über Schwule hat. Trotz allem ist der Film sehenswert - nicht zuletzt wegen Tom "Magnum" Selleck und Joan Cusack. :The basic idea is not evidentiary to me. What do I think about a man, living together with a women for years (even not having sex with her) and discovering just on his wedding day he's gay? Sounds unrealistic to me. And, in fact, this movie shows (nearly) every cliché hollywood gets about gay people. But for all that the movie is nice to watch - not least of Tom "Magnum" Selleck and Joan Cusack. :Bild:009.jpg Kinky Boots :Bild:005.jpg Kondom des Grauens :Ein Film, den man mag oder nicht. Ich mag ihn! Ich kann ihn mir immer wieder ansehen. Die Schauspieler sind ganz nett, die Story ist strange, der Film als Ganzes gut. :Bild:008.jpg Kr%C3%A1mpack :Ziemlich langweiliger Film über die ersten (homo)sexuellen Erfahrungen zweier Jungen. :Bild:004.jpg Kreuz und queer :Was passiert, wenn sich ein Schwuler vornimmt, sich nicht mehr in einen Hetero zu verlieben? Er verliebt sich in einen Hetero. Soweit das Ersichtliche. Was sich aber aus dieser Situation ergibt - inklusuve dem Besuch einer Männergruppe - zeigt dieser englische Film aus dem Jahre 1998. Und auch, dass nicht alle Schwule gleich sind. :Bild:006.jpg Latter Days :Wie ich finde, einer der besten Filme aller Zeiten. Die Darsteller sind durchweg gut (und den beiden Hauptdarstellern merkt man nicht an, dass sie nicht schwul sind). Wer mal wieder Lust hat auf einen Film, der manchmal zu Tränen rührt, dem kann ich diesen Film nur ans Herz legen. :I think it's one of the best gay movies ever. The actors are all well (and you wouldn't imagain the male leading actors aren't gay). If you wanna see a movie that makes you cry sometimes I commend this movie to you. :Bild:010.jpg Mambo Italiano :Bild:009.jpg Mysterious Skin :Trauriger und tragischer Film. :Bild:008.jpg M%C3%A4nner wie wir :Bild:007.jpg Nowhere :Bild:008.jpg Party Monster :Sehr schräger und langweiliger Film (vielleicht muss man zu der Zeit in New York unterwegs gewesen sein!?). :Bild:002.jpg Philadelphia :Der erste und einer der besten Hollywoodfilme zum Thema "AIDS". Die darstellerischen Leistungen (vor allem von Tom Hanks) sind spitze, die Geschichte wird gut erzählt. :The first and one of the best Hollywood-Movies about "AIDS". The actings (mainly by Tom Hanks) are great, the story is well told. :Bild:008.jpg Sebastian - Freundschaft oder Liebe? :Bild:007.jpg Sommer wie Winter :Bild:006.jpg Saved! Die Highschoolmissionarinnen :Netter Film, den mensch sehen kann aber nicht muss. Für mich ein Film, der auf nette Weise die (fanatischen) Christen auf die Schippe nimmt und auch zeigt, dass man Homosexualität nicht "heilen" kann (in dieser Beziehung ist er ähnlich wie Latter Days). :Bild:006.jpg Sommersturm :Bild:009.jpg Testosterone :Bild:004.jpg The Fluffer :Bild:005.jpg Third Man Out (TV) :Für einen TV-Film gar nicht mal schlecht. Die Darsteller sind überdurchschnittlich, die Handlung ist schön verwirrend. :Bild:007.jpg To Wong Foo%2C Thanks for Everything%21 Julie Newmar :Bild:007.jpg Touch Of Pink :Netter Film, aber nichts Besonderes. Erinnert entfernt an "Das Hochzeitsbankett". :Bild:006.jpg Trick :Bild:008.jpg Yossie & Jagger :Bild:006.jpg You I Love :Bild:008.jpg